In Case
by TheLingeringWolf
Summary: When Natsu leaves Magnolia in hope of finding Igneel, Lucy reminisces about all the things that make her so hopelessly in love with him. \one-shot songfic/ based on Demi Lovato's 'In Case'. Future-fic.


**This oneshot is based on Demi Lovato's 'In Case'. If you haven't heard it, go now and listen to it, now! It's such a beautiful song. It's highly reccomended to listen to it while reading this FF [that's if you feel you want extra feels ;)]**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: 'FAIRY TAIL' is the sole property of Hiro Mashima. I do not own it in any way whatsoever.**

* * *

Tears streamed down Lucy's face. God, she missed him; so damn much. How could she have let him leave like that? Why didn't she demand to go with him?

Lucy reached into her pocket and pulled out a faded picture of him. She could barely make his face out anymore; she'd forgotten to take it out when she put her shorts in the washer. Natsu's warm face was lit up, his arm lazily slung over her shoulders as Happy sat atop his unruly head of pink hair.

Lucy sniffled and dragged her feet to her the refrigerator, intent on getting a bottle of water to hopefully calm her rioting nerves. She blanched when she found the plate of meat she'd made him sitting there, waiting upon his return. Lucy had all but forgotten he'd left it there.

'I'll have it later!' he'd said through a grin whilst jumping from her window.

_It's been too long since that day… _Lucy thought sadly. She crouched down on the cool kitchen tiles, cradling her head.

"I know that one day eventually, I'll have to let go of your things and return them," she whispered to herself. "But I keep them just in case."

_In case you don't find what you've always been looking for... in case you're missing what we had before, _Lucy continued. _In case you're heart changes its mind, I'll be waiting here; in case, you just want to come back home.  
_

Lucy sighed, a soft sob hitching in her throat. How could she have been strong enough to leave him when she was so weak as to need him after? Lucy smiled grimly. _It's because you cared enough to let him go on a wild goose chase around Fiore in search of his missing dragon-father._

Lucy suddenly remembered their last battle together as a team. They had been nothing but two young and hopelessly in love mages carrying the world on their shoulders. The two of them had fought as if it was their last day on Earthland together.

Suddenly hit by a memory, Lucy walked over to her trash can. Inside, Natsu's bloody, burnt and ripped jacket sat inside.

'I don't need it anymore. It's all ripped,' he'd said, nose crinkled up as he scrunched the jacket into a ball and threw it in the trash can. Upon scoring a perfect ten points, he'd jumped up, hollering, dancing around stupidly while Lucy had watched him with warm, adoring eyes.

Lucy reached in and picked up the jacket, burying her nose in it. It smelled of him: like the woods, ash and an exotic spice all _him. _Despite the fact the jacket was practically rags Lucy couldn't stand to see it go to waste. She threw it into her washer, and did her own little victory dance when she scored a perfect ten points. Smiling at her idiocy, Lucy lay back on her soft bed. _ Happy and Nastu won't be invading my bed anymore. _Lucy scowled tearily. _But that's what I'll miss most.__  
_

Once again, Lucy was reminded of the fact she'd just let him go. She hadn't fought with him nor had she demanded to join him. She'd just… watched him go.

"Lucy, you idiot…" she whispered.

She suddenly wondered if Natsu missed her like she missed him; did he miss her arms wrapped around his waist? Did her miss her little comforting whispers whenever the grief of not being able to find his father overtook him? Did he miss hearing her say 'I love you'?

"Natsu, do you miss me?" she wondered aloud, hoping that the whole situation would seem more real if she voiced her troubles.

"Of course I do," a voice said, right next to her.

Lucy gasped and whipped around, eyes hopeful. When she saw pink hair she launched herself at it, tears of relief falling from her soft, brown eyes.

"Natsu!" she choked out.

He chuckled at her, his chest rumbling against her cheek. "Luce, you know I love you, right?"

She looked up at him, eyes swimming with unshed tears. "I love you, too," she managed to whisper before his lips claimed hers.

"You're my everything," he whispered after one last gentle kiss, softly caressing her sunshine-golden hair.

She responded with a shaky, albeit, relieved laugh. "Then don't leave me," she whispered.

Natsu smiled gently, pressing his lips to her forehead. "We both know that I won't."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

The pair stayed entangled for a while. With lips of burning passion, Nastu assured her of all the things she had torn herself apart over. Lucy hung to his every word, hiccups escaping her constricted throat as she sobbed into his chest.

That night, many kisses and declarations of love were exchanged. But, the best thing of all exchanged was their promise to each other:

'I will always wait for you, even if you change your mind. I would wait here and continuously scream to that you can love me, no matter what the case may be because, as long as you're here, with me, that's all I'll ever need.'

* * *

**Remember to drop a review!**


End file.
